


Podfic: Hands and Handling It

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Power Couple, Power Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Alec and Magnus compete over who can kill the most demons, but both of them enjoy watching the other in battle too much to actually try their bests.or: soft power couple malec indulging their power kinks and competitive streaks, much to everyone else's exasperationAlec’s phone rings. He ignores it at first, letting it sound in his pocket incessantly. Then it rings a second time. Alec sidesteps another swipe and throws his blade in the general direction of one of the other demons, then turns away from the fight to dig his phone out of his pocket with a sigh. He picks up, with a “Jace, what’s up?”Maia makes a loud noise of surprise. "Alec, what are you doing?” she hisses.Alec makes a few incomprehensible gestures, then just mouths: “He’s fine.” He returns to his phone conversation, but keeps an eye on the fight. On Magnus. There's an appreciation in his eyes that isn't at all innocent.





	Podfic: Hands and Handling It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands and Handling It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283506) by [apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Download via Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dl2k02n10j6kbe5/SH_Hands_and_Handling_it.mp3/file)


End file.
